I didn't mean to fall in love
by crashandcry
Summary: Sasuke has some sort of illness and Naruto doesn't know! sasunaru, shounen-ai.


**Hello. x)**

**i am very bored.**

**listening to the song "A Lonely September" by plain White T's now.**

**its damn nice. :D**

**i love it. lols.**

**since i have nth else better to do,**

**i shall write this fan fic :)**

**so that means this shall be short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If i did, the show would be called "Sasuke." xD**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha slumped against a sturdy tree as he panted heavily. He and Naruto were training in their regular practice area.

"Aw, come on teme! You can't be tired after that little running!" Naruto teased him and gave an annoying grin.

The raven gritted his teeth. He just HAD to be training with an irritant. Whats more, he's LOSING to that irritant. Humph. He's not going to get defeated by someone like that.

Picking himself up, Sasuke pushed himself harder and forced his body to carry on with the exercise.

Too bad for him though, Naruto managed to beat him.

The blonde whooped in joy. "Whoohooo! I beat Sasuke!! The Uchiha child prodigy faces utter defeat by ME!! NARUTO!! THE FUTURE HOKAGE OF KONOHA!! WAHAHA!"

Sasuke coughed. "Baka. This is only the first time." He coughed again.

"Wahaha!!..." Naruto's victory dance was interrupted by his friend's coughing. "Oi Sasuke, you alright?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah.. I'm fine.. i think.." Was the reply. Sasuke clutched his head giddily. _I think i'm going to faint... Ugh._

Naruto smiled. "Well! We're done for today! Let's go eat RAMEN!!" He shouted enthusiastically.

* * *

"ITADAKIMASU!!"

Naruto tucked into his bowl of noodles while Sasuke only sighed. "You not eating teme? Then can i have yours?" Naruto nudged him.

"Yeah whatever." Sasuke muttered. He didn't really feel like eating anyway. He was depressed enough about the fact that he could feel so faint only after an hour of training. Pushing his bowl to Naruto, he shifted his gaze to the (still wolfing down his ramen) blonde.

Bits and pieces of chewed food dribbled down Naruto's chin. _How disgusting... _Sasuke watched him with lazy eyes.

_Why do i even like him..? _The Uchiha questioned himself. It was true the boy DID like the jinchuuriki. In fact... Ever since young, Naruto was the only person he ever felt comfortable with; the fangirls were way too annoying.

Whenever Naruto walked beside him, he (somehow) felt more happier than he was. He was falling in love, He was sure of it.

_But there's something I know, that he does not.._

Sasuke's shoulders sagged at the thought. _I wonder how he would react if I told him..._

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in his chest. Sasuke was caught off guard and sort of gave a hoarse whimper.

Naruto, who had finished the two bowls of ramen, looked at him in surprise and concern. "Eh? Are you okay?" Sasuke coughed a few times. "Y..yeah.." He managed to say.

But his vision went blur. Soon, his world was enveloped in darkness.

* * *

Sasuke reached out a hand to Naruto. "Naruto..."

His friend was crying. "Sasuke!!"

The raven couldn't help it but shed a few tears too. "Help.. me.."

BAM.

Sasuke dropped to the floor. The dream was over, just like that.

Waking up with a start, he found himself in an apartment he did not recognise. He rubbed his sweaty palms together and held back a cough. Where was he...?

"You alright?" Came a concerned voice. Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto bringing some water over. "This is my place. You fainted so I brought you here.. What happened?" The blonde asked.

Remembering his dream, Sasuke hesitated. _I need to tell him.._"Naruto, I-" He started.

"Oh my gosh, you're burning up! I think you have a fever!" Naruto interrupted him and felt his forehead. "C'mon, Let's go see Old Lady Tsunade. You must be sick." He then proceeded to drag his friend to the Hokage tower.

Sasuke pulled away from him. "Er.. Naruto wait, i'm not sick.. please.. don't take me to Tsunade." He said. Naruto looked at him quizzically. "Why? You don't like her?"

"No... Ok. I'll go. But you can't follow me." Sasuke said in a low voice.

Naruto pouted. "Why?? I'm your friend and I have the right to accompany you there!"

"Please... You idiot.. Don't go with me." The other boy pleaded.

"Bastard! I AM going with you!" Naruto shouted angrily and took Sasuke's hand again. "Naruto.. You idiot.. Don't.." The Uchiha coughed painfully.

Red liquid stained the floor.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Holy shit Sasuke! Why are you coughing out BLOOD? Sasuke...? Sasuke!" He yelled in panic as he felt his friend's body fall limp against his.

He better bring Sasuke to Old Lady Tsunade. Fast.

* * *

"Hmm.. Hmm.. Well, that's the bad news, Naruto." Tsunade told said person sadly.

Loud sobs could be heard as Sasuke regained conciousness. _Ugh.. Where am I..? _He looked up from a mat that he was lying down on and saw Tsunade staring at him sympathetically. Behind her was Naruto, who was refusing to face him.

"Naruto...? Wha-" He stammered.

Tsunade spoke softly to him. "So, Uchiha. From our medical tests, we got information that when you were born, you had an illness. Yes?" She questioned.

_I guess this is it.. I'm going to die._

Sasuke's eyes misted over. "Yeah.."

"Well it seems, that your sickness have suddenly, how you say, 'activated'. Maybe because you have been overworking yourself. I am very, very sorry to say this but..." the hokage paused. "Our medical charts made us come to the conclusion that you.. only have 2 weeks left to live.."

At this point, another loud sob came from Naruto's direction. Sasuke was overwhelmed with sadness. Not because he was going to die.. He just couldn't bear to see, or even hear, Naruto cry.

Getting up from his position, he ran up to the blonde and gave him a gentle tap. "Naruto..."

"Why didn't you tell me..?!" Naruto angrily shouted. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick and.. it could end up like this?"

Tsunade stood up and placed her arms on Sasuke's shoulder. "I'm sure he has his reasons, Naruto. Now.. Sasuke, please go home and rest.. now." She ordered him.

Sasuke obliged. Any place would be better than here. He quickly ran out of Tsunade's office and didn't look back.

--timejump-- (1 week later)

_Stupid. Stupid, stupid stupid._

Sasuke sat in front of a wooden desk in his room and rested his head on his arms. Looking right back at him was a portrait of team seven.

_Nostalgia really hurts.. _The raven held back tears as he remembered something in the drawers. Opening them up, he took out another portrait, a portrait he had been hiding from his friends.

It was a picture of him and Naruto.

Naruto was hugging him and doing the peace sign, grinning for all his worth, while Sasuke had a stoned face.

He really cherished that picture. It always reminded him, that even though he acted cold and emotionless, in his heart, Naruto was really his best friend.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. Hateful memories. He held the picture high above his head and, with all his strength, brought the portrait down on the floor with a mighty crash.

The glass flew up and cut his hands and feet, but he didn't care.

He really regretted thinking of Naruto as his best friend. He regretted _liking_Naruto. He didn't mean to.

Love and Friendship were useless words to an Uchiha like him. Why did he..? Why did he fall in love with that dumb blonde? Now he would have to die full of remorse. If he wasn't part of this whole thing, he can die without worrying about people he cared about. Without knowing that his friends were crying for him.

Why did he have to do such a foolish thing?

Ever since that time in the hokage's office, he had been avoiding Naruto, and acted even meaner to his other friends. _I want them to hate me so much._

_Hate me so much that they wouldn't care what would happen to me._

Sasuke detested feeling like a burden. Having people worry about him and crying over him sure as hell made him feel guilty.

_Only one week left.._

Feeling too depressed, Sasuke didn't even bother to make a list of what to do before he leaves this world. There was already something he had in mind.

Something he had always wanted to do.

He wanted to confess to Naruto that he liked him. He loved him. He needed him like he needed air.

And right now, he wanted Naruto to help him. _I don't want to.. Help me.. I don't want to go..._

Do a jutsu. Whatever. He couldn't just die and leave that idiot all alone!

There was a knock on the door.

Sasuke ignored it. Only when he saw Naruto peeking in through the window did he react.

Creak. He opened the door. "Sasuke... Let me come in please..." Came the plea.

The raven sighed and let Naruto in. "What?" He asked rudely.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke. "I'm sorry, I..I'm sorry.. I mean.." He stuttered. Sasuke was taken back. This was the first time he saw Naruto so unsure of himself.

"I... I really don't want you to die! Sasuke!! Please don't go!!" The blonde dropped to his knees and hugged him.

Clearly embarrassed, Sasuke pushed Naruto away. "Chill, stupid. It's way too early." He said, putting on his usual stoned face.

"Stop acting so calm bastard..." Naruto sniffed. The other boy furrowed his eyebrows._This is now or never. I got to tell him-_

Suddenly, there was the familiar pain that sliced through Sasuke's chest, interrupting him in mid-thought.

He gripped Naruto's hand tightly, trying to endure the pain. It was much worse than before, and Sasuke thought his chest would split open. It hurt like hell.

"Argh.. Naruto.." He winced and leaned all his weight on his friend. Naruto panicked. "Sasuke?!"

Naruto shaked Sasuke lightly. "Sasuke!" Tears started to flow down his face._Shit, Don't tell me Tsunade miscalculated?! Don't tell me... Not now! No! Not now...!_

Coughing up more blood now, Sasuke clutched his chest and whispered hoarsely to Naruto. "I think... I can't.. Argh.. Go on.. anymore.. ugh.." He was obviously suffering.

"Sasuke! Don't die! Please don't..!" Naruto begged softly.

_I have to... My last chance.. To tell him... _Sasuke kept delaying what he wanted to do - he didn't have the courage.

More tears flowed rapidly down Naruto's face, burning his skin. "I swear... bastard.. If you leave me right now, i will never forgive you." He growled.

But he couldn't take the pain anymore. It was pure torture. His fever went up way higher than normal and he started to sweat.

Naruto cried. "Please... don't..."

Sasuke's heart was beating slower. _I need to..! "Na..ruto..." He said, barely audible. Naruto looked at him with swollen eyes._

"I... lo..lo.. love.. y.. y.."

Then he breathed his last breath.

Sasuke didn't manage to complete his sentence...

* * *

**oh so saddd:(**

**i wanted him to finish it like :nooo!! i loooveee youuuuu!**

**then i decided this was much sadddeerr.**

**ok im so bored. xD i shall sleep now**

**i got nothing else better to do. LALALALA!**

**kisses to Sasuke. no ur not dead.**

**like the song goes:**

**LOVE WILL KEEP US ALIVE!!!**

**whooo. (claps retardedly)**


End file.
